Nightmares and Repayment
by Lietuva'sGirl
Summary: Lithuania has a bad dream, and Estonia comforts him. Brotherly love, no slash.


Night mares and Repayment

Hello everyone! First, I want to say thank you so much for reading my story. This is my first time posting, so if the format is a little off, or some other mistake, please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the song used. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and the song was found at

A sharp kick in the back jolted Estonia awake. Next to him, Latvia was sound asleep snoring slightly. On the other side lay Lithuania. Normally he was a very quite sleeper, however, there were nights when he was plagued by nightmares. This was one of those nights. "Mr. Russia… пожалуйста…я прошу прощения _..._ not mean to..." Estonia closed his eyes _. Poor Lithuania_ , he thought. Lithuania was always suffering from Russia's wrath. It had been years since Estonia had seen him without, at the very least, a few bruises. Russia had a short temper, and even the smallest mistakes warranted a severe punishment. It confused the middle Baltic why it was normally Lithuania who seemed to bear the brunt of the punishments. Latvia made a lot more mistakes, yet rarely was he punished. Though he never asked outright, Estonia wondered if Lithuania didn't have some sick deal going on with Russia resulting in the two youngest staying safe.

Estonia sighed and tried to ignore Lithuania's sleep slurred words. That turned impossible as Lithuania's words morphed into shrieks of "Stop! Please!" He began to sob frantically, and as with all hard crying, he began to pant as he tried to get enough breath. Estonia was not surprised though that Lithuania did not wake. Russia was angry at the Baltic for leaving to live with America, and then supporting a resistance group the Forest Brothers. The band was killed though, right in front of their country, and Lithuania was taken back to Russia's house. Russia proceeded to give Lithuania masses of punishments both mental and physical. The Russian had a wide variety of insults to use and Lithuania seemed to believe them. Not only did they come from Russia, but quite a few times Estonia and Latvia had been forced to mock Lithuania too, on the threat of a week without food and water.

In addition to insults since he returned Lithuania received a beating daily. Sometimes it lasted long into the night and the two brothers fell asleep to the sound of their older brother screaming as Russia used his whip or pipe and sometimes knife. Though Lithuania tried to hide it, Estonia had seen words etched deep on his skin.

Lithuania was also kept busy all hours of the day with chores that ranged from strenuous (like moving furniture all around the never satisfied Russian's bedroom) to menial like organising spare linen by colour. Tonight was the first night's sleep Lithuania had gotten in a week. And here Estonia was, listening to his brother go through hell, when night was meant to be their time of peace and safety from the man who owned the house.

Estonia was in despair. What should he do? He was not got at showing care and sympathy like Lithuania, nor was he good at affection like Latvia. But he had to do something. Making a snap decision he rolled on his side and pulled Lithuania into a hug. "Nyte!" Lithuania shirked and struggled to get out, breath coming in a panic. "Shh." Estonia whispered. "You're okay." Still the brunette cried. Estonia stroked his hair, in an attempted to calm and comfort, yet it made Lithuania shake and cry harder. _"Mr. Russia has hurt you so much that you now fear even a gentle touch?"_ he thought. Still determined to help Estonia remembered a song he once heard Lithuania sing while Russia was out. It was in his own langue and since the Russian refused to defile his tongue with any language but his own, Estonia thought it might calm his friend. Though meant for a little girl, it was the only Lithuanian song Estonia knew. "Shh. Lietuva, Shh." Very quietly he began to sing in a deeply accented Lithuanian.

Čiūčia liūlia dukrytėla  
Mano mylimoji  
Kiek jau kartų per dienelį  
Tavį pakilojau  
Pakilojau panešiojau

Lithuania was calmer now, his cries just a whimper now and then. Still Estonia continued to sing.

Patalėlį klojau  
Čiūčia liūlia dukrytėla  
Mano mylimoji  
Auk didutė būk greitutė  
Mano dukrytėla  
Čiūčia liūlia dukrytėla  
Mano mylimoji.

Soon Lithuania's breath calmed as he entered a deep peaceful sleep. Slowly, Estonia unwound his arms. He smiled at the sleeping form of his older brother. He hoped Lithuania would never realize what happened that night. Estonia would be embarrassed and Lithuania would feel awful for waking and concerning him. But it was nice to know that in a small way, he had been able to repay his older brother for the protection Estonia believed Lithuania worked to grant him.


End file.
